Back in the Arena
by PeetaM
Summary: Katniss may have a chance to save her sister after all, but she is not the only person with an agenda. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading this. This is my first published fanfic. Please let me know what you think. **

Chapter 1 – The Response

"No!" His voice echoes throughout the kitchen. "Absolutely not, Katniss! I won't let you do it!" Peeta's nostrils flare with every heavy breath he takes. I can see him holding his rage back, fearing he might send himself into an episode. His hands begin to slowly curl into fist. I follow his veins up his arms as they begin to rise out of skin. Finally my eyes meet Peeta's gaze and I launch into action.

I now know what goes through my mother's head, and what went through Prim's head, when an injured person was brought into our house.

I carefully place my hands on Peeta's face. His eyes dilate and for a second I lose him. Then I feel his body relax. His beautiful blues eyes return to me.

"I want you to listen to me, Peeta," I say in my most soothing voice. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. We were in the Hunger Games together. You have loved me since we were five. We are happily engaged and I love you more than anything. This is real." I lean my head into Peeta's and let our lips touch. I feel his arms slowly began to embrace me. His fingers trace a 'M' on my back. 'M' for mockingjay and letting me know he came back to me. I have him back again.

Peeta breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath. I run my fingers through his hair. I tell him that everything is going to be okay. That I'll be safe and sound in his arms in no time.

"I can't let you. I can't risk losing you again." Peeta's voice shakes as he says this. I look into his deep blue eyes and see tears forming. I smile to cheer him up, but I once again make things worse. I use my thumbs to wipe away the tears as they roll down his cheeks. We stand here for quite a while. I finally convince him to go rest for a while. Episodes usually take all the energy he has out of him. I lead him to our bedroom and hold him until I know he is asleep.

I know I shouldn't do it, but I slip away and gather my bow and arrows. I stop at the front door and listen to hear him breathe. Guilt gets the better of me and I quickly climb the stairs. I quietly open the door and cross to my dresser. I open a top drawer. In it I find the spile from the Quarter Quell, the locket with mother, Prim, and Gale's picture, the silver parachute that once held pearl Peeta gave me, and my mockingjay pin.

I grab the mockingjay pin and hold it in my open hand examining it. The Capitol almost didn't want me to have this back. Luckily, Effie Trinket of all people saved it from being placed in a museum. Effie held a lot of power as the museum's curator. She convinced the Capitol that it held too much meaning to me. Part of the agreement that she made was that Beetee's bow, the mockingjay dress and mockingjay uniform remain as part of the exhibit about me. I had no quarrel with that. Those items held too many dark memories for me. They even managed to find my outfits, or what remained of them, from both Hunger Games.

I cross over to Peeta on our bed. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I sit on the edge and brush the blonde hair from his eyes. I kiss his forehead. He wakes up slightly and smiles at me. I place the mockingjay pin in his hands.

"I'm going hunting. I'll be back soon," I say with a slight smile. Peeta takes in a breath and looks at me. It's a dark look. One he has never given me before. I'm about to say that I'll stay when he speaks first.

"Next time, just kick me in the privates to let me know you're leaving instead of waking me." He lets a giant grin slide across his face. I should have seen it coming. I'm about to say I'll stay just so we can have sex when again he cuts me off. "Go. We both know I can't get us fresh meat."

"Oh berries for that matter," I say with a quick kiss to his cheek and skip out the door, down the stairs and out the front door. It isn't until I make it out of Victor's Village that I realize that I made a joke about the Hunger Games and someone dying. Guilt begins to slide its way into the front of my mind. I stop and think to myself, "_My name is Katniss Everdeen and I should not feel guilty about it. It was out of my control."_

I feel relax and continue to walk to the Meadow. Dr. Aurelius' advice keeps play over and over in my head. Before I realize it I'm at Gale and mine place among the rocks. I take in the sight before me. The Sun is just beginning to rise above the mountains to the east. I sit and eat a small snack of cheese bread. I watch as the first rays of light start to penetrate over the mountains. The rays seem to set the autumn foliage on fire. The colors shine beautifully. I make a mental note to bring Peeta here since we don't have a camera. He would love to see this.

I immerse myself in the oranges, yellows, and reds leaves. They make me feel warm. Like I'm in Peeta's arms. Suddenly I'm cold. I look up and see the towering shadowy figure above me. I scramble to my bow and prepare an arrow. The figure steps back.

"Just a little too trigger happy with that bow aren't we, Catnip?" the voices says with a chuckle. I stumble to my feet and move towards the side. Gale's face comes into the light. A smile is widening across it. I don't return it nor do I lower my bow.

"What do you want?" The smile vanishes quickly. Gale sits down in our nook. I can see the bags under his eyes. His face is worn and beaten. The stylists must spend hours on him to prepare him for his interviews on television.

"You still haven't forgiven me then?" My silence gives him his answer. "I figured as much. I can't express how sorry I truly am for what happened." The expression on his face tells me more than his words. "I think about it every time I close my eyes. I see Prim's face right before the explosion. Then I see her body burning. Her face twisted in agony. Then I wake up."

"I didn't have time to see that. I turned away and was set on fire." My voice is cold and my words sharp. Gale looks at me.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that to you! I'm…Can you put the damn bow down!" A flock of birds fly into the air. I lower my weapon but still keep it prepared. He stands up and begins to pace around the rock. I decide to return to my spot and finish my cheese bread. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I was aiming for your heart." I hope that he takes this sincerely. I'm never really good at making things sound nice. I take his laughter as a good sign.

"I got a job transfer," he says casually as if the subject hasn't changed. "Beetee and I both did. We decided that weapons weren't what we wanted to be part of our lives."

"You work with Beetee?" He nods his head. "So that is why you've return to 12. Are you here to convince me? Tell me all the benefits of it? Make me forgive you?"

"Not at all." Gale stops and looks at me. "Actually, I came here for me. I've given up all hope on you. Even before my mother told me about your engagement. Part of me even gave up when you went into the Quarter Quell. Even then I could tell how important he was to you."

"If you gave up on me," I say slowly, "then what's in it for you?" I hit a nerve somehow. He glares at me.

"Prim may have been your actually sister, but she was family to me too." I am hit hard by his words words. I often forget how other people are affected by the same things that I am. But I won't let him have this one.

"Then why did you sacrifice her to end the war?" I try asking with a harsh tone, but I can't conjure one up. Instead it some out like a normal question. "I can't begin to believe that you actually feel bad about Prim, when all during the war it was you suggesting we play by the Capitol's rules. Sacrifice our own for the greater good. And what about the children? Sure they were Capitol children. But is that any more their fault to be born in that life than it was ours to be born in District 12? I know guilt when I see it. I think you just force yourself to be guilty." I gather my stuff quickly and head down off the rock. I know Gale is motionless. I reach the bottom of the rock when I hear him shuffle. I look to see him looking down on me.

"Is that a no?" He looks desperate.

"Any chance to save Prim, even if it involves going back in time, is worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. And sorry that this chapter kind of rambles. I just wanted to get all the technical stuff out of the way. I hope to have Chapter 3 up by tomorrow. Please review. Thanks. **

Chapter 2 – The Plan

I spend rest of the morning hunting. No use in wasting a perfectly good day. By the time noon hits, my game bag is about to burst open. I make my way back to the District, stopping at the fence just to make sure. No buzzing. I crawl through and make my way to the new butcher in town.

He is quite a replacement for Rooba. If she was around to see the nice deals he makes, she would probably chuck her large cleaver at him. He doesn't have it in him to haggle with me. I tried once. It ended with him crying and telling me how much he wanted for Peeta and me to make it home from the first games together.

This time I sell him half of what I caught and get out before the water works. After the butcher's, I usually head over to Hazelle's and pay a visit. But I stay clear incase Gale is there. I quickly make my way home to Peeta instead.

When I walk into the door, I quickly hear Peeta shouting from the kitchen. "Boots!" I stop dead in my track and start cursing under my breath as I take off my hunting boots. There is hardly any mud on them. As I kick the last second one off, I hear something strange. People's laughter. I make my way slowly down the hall to the kitchen. The smell of whatever Peeta is making for lunch hits me. That and alcohol.

"What's taking so long, sweetheart?" Haymitch slurs out as I enter the room. It takes a moment to process everything that I see at once. Annie Odair, Johanna Mason, Plutarch Heavensbee, Beete and Haymitch sit at my table. Fulvia Cardew stands in the corner talking on the phone while Gale stands by the oven next to Peeta. When my eyes finally fall on Peeta, I realize what he has in his arms. A toddler. Annie and Finnick's son, Kai.

"Hey, Katniss, look who showed up." Peeta sticks his tongue out at Kai, who laughs. "Kai, you've gotten so big!" I cross over to Peeta as he starts to teach the small boy how to cook.

"What's going on?" I ask Peeta discreetly. He smiles at me.

"I think you know what they are all doing here," he answers me.

"Katniss, can I just be the first to say, I'm so glad you except to be part of this exciting moment in history." Plutarch has had this speech prepared. "The President is glad to see you on board this project. Anything that we can attach your name to is always met enthusiastically by the public." I hold up my hand to stop him.

"When did I say yes?" my question brings a confused look to Plutarch's face.

"But Peeta said…" Peeta stops him this time.

"I said that she wanted to. Doesn't mean she's going to. We want to know more about the entire mission before she is sent into it. This isn't going to be a repeat of the Capitol." I grab on to Peeta arm to show my support in what he says.

"Well, I guess Beetee and Gale could explain more about that. So I'll turn it over to them." I see the frustration in Plutarch's eyes at not being the center of attention anymore. Beetee sits quietly at the table for a moment. He stares at me. He must be thinking about the right words to say.

"How much do you know?" he asks after a moment.

"Nothing much, only what Fulvia told me. We go back in time and save Prim. We would like to know how it works and what we will do when we get there." Peeta nods his head. Kai repeats after him. "And why is everyone else here?" Johanna lets a short, sharp laugh out.

"We're all going. We all have some that we lost and we all want to go back and save them. Still as brainless as ever." I can't help but smile at Johanna as she says this.

"Well then let me fill you in," Beetee states as he goes into a giant presentation. Apparently, a lab has found a way to create a wormhole. It's some kind of physics thing in space. He loses me about half the time by using the correct scientific names and saying. This wormhole can be manipulated to connect two very specific times and places. That's when Beetee came up with the idea to go back and save people that had died at the hands of the Capitol. However, this was one problem. That would create a paradox in which time would become messed up. But that's where Gale comes in.

"Like I told you I got a job transfer," Gale says as he takes over. "I work with a group of scientist that is attempting to eliminate dangerous muttations from nature. I've been helping get rid of tracker jackers in District 11 to make the area safe for the workers. We've been genetically altering tracker jacker queens. At first we introduce a fake queen, but she was quickly spotted and killed. I realized it was because the fake queen was releasing the same pheromones as the real queen. So, we took a DNA sample of the real queen and cloned her exactly as she was but added a virus that killed off the colony. So far we've manage to kill off 75% of all tracker jackets in testing." He takes a moment to catch breath. "Now, the way this fits into the plan is pretty ingenious. Instead of going back in time to save the person that we want and bringing them to the present and possibly creating a paradox that could damage the world, we are just going back to get a DNA sample."

"That's it?" Johanna looks at Gale with a blank expression. "We just sat through this whole lecture so you can tell us we are going back to get blood samples? Why don't you just go get some from their bodies?"

"Because Finnick and Prim died in explosions. There's not much left and what little there is, it would take years to find." Annie's body fidgets under the table. I can see her tying knots with a small rope. "Plus there's more to the plan. Beetee, tell her."

"We also have discovered a way to scan memories from the brain. We call it Memo-share. After the brain is scanned, the memories can be transferred to another brain." Beetee seems pleased with himself over this fact. "Using all this technology, we can create an exact copy of the person with the same memories. What do you think?" Everyone's eyes fall on me.

I look to Peeta. "Go with me?" I ask.

"Always," he replies and kisses me. I turn back to everyone.

"When do we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**He****re it is. I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out. Hope you in enjoy the ending. For those that don't like the dirty smut - don't read. Don't forget to leave a comment on what you think. **

Chapter 3 – New Response

After that, Plutarch talked for twice as long as Beetee and Gale combined. Everything leading up to the mission was to be televised to promote the technology use in the districts. Many still saw it as the Capitol's way of life and refused to use it. Even simple technology like radios was viewed with skepticism. One man thought it was the new government's way of keeping tabs on everyone. He stole a large supply of them and threw them in the ocean.

Another reason for the televised broadcast was to show the country how Peeta and I were doing. You would think that after killing the first President that people would hate me. Paylor and Effie did a great job at twisting the story and keeping me as a national hero. Not that it took much anyway. People still flock from all over to catch a glimpse of the girl on fire and her boy with the bread. I hope this broadcast will keep the sightseers away for a while.

Plutarch left shortly after with Fulvia, who never got off the phone. The rest of us moved to the den to catch up. I plopped down on the couch next to Peeta. Kai was still clinging to him. I think how much I don't need another pet around the house. Buttercup is enough. But I guess this child is kind of cute. He has Finnick's eyes. I reach over and steal his nose. Haymitch begins to look for the liquor while Annie sits in the armchair across from us. Johanna and Gale snuggle up close next to the fire. I see now how he was able to get over me so quickly. I have to remind myself to apologize for what happened in the woods.

Slowly the night dwindles down. Kai falls asleep, stretched across our laps. Johanna and Gale head back to Hazelle's dragging Haymitch's drunken body with them. We offer Annie a room. Apparently she thought Haymitch's place wasn't as trashy as it was.

"You don't mind watching Kai for a bit? I'm just going to go grab our luggage from Haymitch's." Annie stands from her sit.

"Not at all. Just don't step on any broken glass." Peeta smiles at me.

"How do you expect her to walk at all in that house if she can't step on glass?" I smile back at him. Annie rolls her eyes and walk into the hallway. We sit there watching Kai as he sleeps. I grab a blanket from behind us and lay it over him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have one of these. I should really stop referring to them as these.

An hour passes before returns. Her hair is covered in mud and several twigs stick out. I can just make out the tiny marks on her arms by the firelight.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Peeta gently lifts Kai's head up and slides out from under him before laying it down on the couch. He's so quiet when he does it. Where was that in the first arena? Annie comes closer when I realize that they are bit marks.

"Haymitch, the stupid ass, decided to gather up his geese so he could teach them a few lessons on surviving. Well, the geese thought it would be better to spend their time running down to the meadow. Haymitch tried to go after them but collapsed after a few steps. So, Johanna, Gale and I went after them. It started to rain." Annie smacks her arms in exhaustion against her soaking dress.

Kai wakes up. "Mama!" Annie starts to laugh oddly. I snatch up Kai and move towards her.

"Listen, you go up and take a nice warm bath. Peeta and I will put Kai in bed. Go," I say to calm Annie. She relaxes a little. "It's going to be okay." Annie starts to climb the stairs. Peeta grabs the luggage and we follow.

Annie quickly grabs some clothes and darts to the bathroom. Peeta takes Kai from my arms and lays him on the bed. He sits on the edge and brushes Kai's bronze-colored hair from his eyes. Kai starts to cry and ask for Annie. Peeta tries to quiet him to no avail. I sit down next to him and grab his hand. Before I know it I was singing _Deep in the Meadow_. The small boy settles down. By the time I finish he is fast asleep. Peeta and I make our way out.

As we head down the hall, I knock on the bathroom door to ask if Annie needs anything. She quickly pops her head out the door and shakes her head. "Is it all right if I stay in a little bit longer?"

"Go right ahead, Annie. Enjoy. The bed is all made up for you." I give her a slight smile. She tries to return it. I want to say something more but she disappears behind the door. Peeta grabs my arm and drags me to our room. He slams the door behind him. I hardly have time to turn before he pulls me to him and begins to kiss me. I give in at first but break away. The hurt on his face makes me give him another kiss.

"Before we do what I think we're going to do, I have to ask you something." Peeta slams his head against the door. I take a second to plan out my words. I really don't want this leading to a big fight. Or worse, an episode. "Why did you change your mind? When I first told you, you said no. Why the change?"

"At first I didn't like the idea at all. After you left, I thought about it for a while. I came to the conclusion. Nothing I do will ever change that. Soon after, everyone showed up. And there was Kai. A miniature little Finnick. I don't know what came over me. It was like nothing bad over the past five years happened. When I was holding him, I felt almost…complete. The only thing that was missing was you. Then you walked in and the world just didn't seem so bad. I felt like I would never have another episode again. Did you notice I hadn't had one at all today. Minus the one this morning. Usually I have 12 by noon. But not one since Kai arrived." Peeta looks so peaceful. I haven't seen him this happy since the day we spent on the roof of the training center before entering the Quarter Quell. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I can't offer you that. You know I can't. I can't bring a child into this world. Not after everything we've seen," I tell him.

"Maybe you could. Annie has. And she's alone. She's lived through quite a bit more. We still have each other. We could make it work." Peeta's eyes plead. "I'm not asking for us to have one right now. I just want us to try."

"Why now? The last three years, this has never come up. Why are you thinking about having kids now?" I unwrap my arms and sit on the bed. He joins me.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of the episodes. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of this distance between us. All that went way today. All of it. Why can't everyday be like that?" I know it's true. We were happy. Today had been one of the best we've had.

"Okay. When we return, we'll try. If it will help you, if it will help us, I want to try." I grab his hand and bring it to my lips. "I need you."

"So…" Peeta starts to kiss my neck. "Do we have to wait until we return?"

"Well, does this answer your question?" I ask as I slip my tongue into his mouth. I start to massage his tongue as his fingers find my belt. Peeta starts to undress my top slowly as my hands begin to explore his body. As my fingers trace his abs, he lets out a small giggle. "Have I found your spot?"

"Have I found yours?" He slips his hand down between my thighs. His fingers find their mark. They start a steady rhythm sliding in and out of me. I let out a slight moan. Peeta covers my mouth with his free hand. I push it away and slam his body onto the bed. My hands quickly undo his pants as he takes off his shirt. When I have his pants off, I start to unstrap his artificial leg. After that I start to kiss up his leg, stopping only to trace his harden cock with my lips. His lips let out a grunt. I continue up to his boxer's waistband. I grip it with my teeth and start to yank them down. Before I get them down all the way, he pulls me up to his face and kisses me. After a few minutes of kissing and grinding, Peeta flips me onto my back. Together, we tear my jeans and underwear off in record time. "At first you don't succeed…"

"Try, try again," I finish. His pulsing cock slides into. We start out slow. Peeta finds my spot quickly. He starts to pound it. I bite into his shoulder to prevent another loud moan from escaping. Peeta doesn't show any sign of slowing down. We go at this for twenty minutes that includes several orgasms on my part. I roll Peeta over and began to ride him. Peeta coarse hands run over my body. They meet my breast and massage them. I swoop down and place a kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready for this?" I nod my head and let Peeta take over the reins. He quickens his pace. With one final thrust he releases inside of me as I peak one more time. I collapse on top of him. For a moment I just lie on Peeta. I love feeling his chest rise and fall. He starts to run his fingers through my hair. I slowly begin to fade to sleep when I ask him our most important question. The same thing I ask him every night.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been forever. I have been super busy and now just got around to finishing it. I will have another chapter out soon.**

Chapter 4 – The Train

Despite getting no sleep afterwards, I wake my sleepy butt up early. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. The house is so silent in the morning. It's eerie. I walk down the hall to see if Annie and Kai are still sleeping. I poke my head in. They are both out cold.

I walk back to Peeta's and my room. Gingerly, I walk over to Peeta and kiss him on his lips. His eyes flicker open. His hands come up and meet my face. He strokes it gently.

"Get up, we're going on an adventure." His puzzled look makes me smile. "I want to show you something before the train comes."

"You know the train doesn't get here until noon. It's five in the morning." Peeta takes a pillow and covers his face. "Let me sleep a little bit more," he yells underneath it. I try to rip it off, but his strong arms wrap around me and pull me down. He rolls on top of me and kisses me.

"Stop," I playfully yell. Then it hits me. It's just a flash, but it hits hard. Clove is on top of me. I'm pinned down. Trapped.

"You're safe! You're fine. It's just me, it's Peeta." I reach up and pull myself up tight to him. I hold him so close I feel like I might hurt him. He just holds me closer. I relax a little.

"I'm sorry, I saw Clove." I cling onto him even harder. We stay there, huddled together, for quite some time. Finally, I feel safe again. "Let's go. If we hurry we can just make it."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Peeta raises a questioning eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine really. I mean I do have you after all." A smile streaks across his face. In no time at all we are out the door and racing across town to the Meadow. The sky is just beginning to turn from pink to gold when we reach the rock. I reach the top first and then turn to quickly haul Peeta up. We just made it despite his leg. Luckily we weren't trying to be quiet.

As the Sun's ray begin to peak over the mountain, Peeta and I settle down in the little nook formed by the rocks. "Are you ready for the show?" I ask him. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead. I pull out a flask of hot chocolate and pour us each a cup. The sun is coming over the mountains but my eyes are glued on Peeta's face. It's so bright with life. His whole body seems to glow. Not just literally because of the Sun. But he is something beyond that. He seems to be radiating light himself. His blue eyes shine light gems. He smiles at the sight before him.

"Katniss…it's…beautiful," he utters. I find it to be an accomplishment to make Peeta at a loss for words. "There's only one thing missing. You." He turns his head to look at me. Before he can make the first move, I throw my lips onto his. We don't stay like this long enough. For me at least. He breaks away first for air.

"I love you, Peeta." I want to say more, but I'm still not very good with words. Instead, I rest my head on his chest as he rests his chin on top of it. We sat for the next few hours on top of the rocks. At ten, we made our way back to the house. Effie was waiting on the top step of our porch looking irate.

"And just where have you two been? I have been waiting here since seven thirty. I thought you of all people would be ready, Peeta Mellark. I had to go try to get Haymitch ready instead," she fumed. "He tried to slash me with a knife. I was appalled. One my way out, I rolled my ankle on an empty bottle and broke the heel. So, if you wouldn't mind. Grab your stuff and let's go." She was on the verge of tears. I had to fix this now or this whole trip would be a nightmare.

"Effie, I'm sorry to hear what happened. If you would like, I have a pair of shoes that might match your, can I just say, your absolutely stunning outfit," I remark with enough sincerity to make Effie smile. The truth is she looks like a barrel. Her dress is light and dark brown strips with several large hoops underneath. This is oddly matched with her bright baby blue wig. "Cinna designed them for one of my dresses for the tour but I never go to wear them. Would you like to try them on?"

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you Katniss." By the time Effie gets the new shoes on, she is back to normal. She quickly makes us pack. We out the door by ten thirty and rushed over to Haymitch's disaster of a home.

Upon arrival at his door he appears completely dressed and ready to go. "Oh, I was just about to come find you all. I also wanted to apologize for my reaction to you this morning," he states.

"It is quite alright. I…" Effie begins but is cut off.

"Ya see, I was dreaming I was being eaten by a brown mutt with blue hair and when I awoke, I thought it was coming true." Haymitch grins maliciously at Effie. I try to hold a laugh in but fail miserably. Peeta has to cover my mouth so Effie doesn't hear.

"I suggest you keep comments like that to yourself before I throw a lit match down your throat and watch you explode." Now both Peeta and I are laughing uncontrollably. Haymitch grabs his bags and pushes past the three of us to the car waiting for us. "Well, I finally learned how to shut him up." Effie snaps her fingers at Peeta and I while we try to catch our breaths.

The train's engine rumbles fill the air at the station. I reach for Peeta's hand. I never thought I would be getting on this train again. Peeta and I slowly make our way onto the platform. I somehow feel like I'm heading to my funeral and not on my way to save Prim and my friends.

"It's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." Peeta turn me to him. His hands cradle my face. They're warm like fresh bread. I sink into his warmth.

"I love you, Peeta." I place a soft kiss on his lips. We quickly board and find our room. A porter comes by to drop off our luggage and that our presence is requested in the dining car. Peeta gives me a look like he is about to yell at someone. We both know that from now until our deaths we will be constantly running around.

"Just once, I would like a moment to seat and enjoy life," Peeta states. He walks over to the bed and sits. I watch him intently as he unstraps his prosthetic leg and chucks it under the bed. "I'm taking a nap, tell them I can't find my leg and you won't help me find it."

"That makes me look bad." Not that I really care since people like Peeta better anyway. I am after all a slug compare to him.

"Nothing can make you look bad." Peeta smiles at me as he plops down on the bed. He closes his eyes and pretends to snore obnoxiously loud. "Don't forget to bring me back something to eat."

"You'll get nothing and like it," I scream as I slam the door. I make my way through the train, rocking back and forth. I make it to the dining car well after everyone has been there. Plutarch, Fulvia, Haymitch, Gale, Dr. Aurelius, Johanna and Effie sit at the mahogany table. I look around at the unchanged room. I can still see the chink where I lodged the knife in the wall on my first trip to the capitol.

"Have seat Katniss, please." Plutarch tone is strangely nice. As if he has some bad news to deliver to me. "Will Peeta be joining us?"

"No, he threw his leg under the bed and is taking a nap." Haymitch, Gale and Johanna laugh as I say this. "He does want me to bring him something to eat."

"Katniss, this is hardly a time to joke around." Fulvia looks at me sternly. "We have spent too much time and effort on this project to let you screw it up."

"Just like we all gave up our lives fighting in the hunger games and the rebellion so you could keep your fancy job?" Johanna question stings Fulvia. Johanna shoots a smile at me across the table. I guess roommates still got stick up for each other.

"Can we end all this idiotic banter and get on with the meeting?" Plutarch doesn't wait for an answer. "Katniss, we need to talk to you about your mission. There is more than just saving your sister."

"Like what?" I see everyone's eyes shift around to each other. No one looks at me. They are keeping secret from me again. "Listen here. I am not a child anymore. You will tell me what is wrong now or I will personally send an arrow into each and every one of you. Do not bullshit me anymore. Tell what is wrong and I will handle it like the adult I am."

Haymitch gets up from the table and circles around to the liquor table. He pours straight bourbon.

"A council has made a decision. They want you to go back and save the tributes from the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. I'm sorry Katniss. You're going back into the arena." Haymitch hands me the glass and I down it quickly.


End file.
